The present invention relates to the field of hooded garments having storable masks or goggles for use against inclement weather, and particularly for use in outdoor cold weather sports, such as skiing or snowboarding.
The present invention relates generally to protective head gear, including caps, ski caps, hats, headbands, and visors. The present invention also relates generally to cold weather garments, particularly coats, jackets, sweatshirts, and other similar outerwear having integral or removable head coverings or hoods.
Generally, the masks that are an integral part of protective head gear and hoods are not versatile enough. For example, too little of the head, face, and neck are protected. As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,182 by Schuessler, the cap includes material that folds down in the back of the head that keeps the neck and ears of the wearer warm. Similarly, the ski caps taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,182 by Schuessler and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,574 by Balaban have masks that fold out from the edges of the cap in the back of the head of the wearer and cover only the cheeks, mouth, and chin of the wearer. Many conventional masks that sufficiently cover the head, face, and neck of the wearer do not allow for convenient storage when not in use. The mask taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,077 by Humbrecht is attached to the top of section of the opening of a hood, and the front portion of the hood contains the. rolled up face mask when the mask is not in use. Another prior art mask taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,882 by Schuessler is basically a mask for the entire head, which leaves the wearer only the options of wearing the entire head mask or wearing no mask. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,087 by Blutstein and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,572 by Sisolak both teach a hat and a hood and include face masks which do not roll up inside the hat or hood. These two masks are both oval in shape and are completely sewn into the hat or hood, and thus may as well be masks for the entire head.
Generally, the masks that are not an integral part of protective head gear and hoods are also not convenient by virtue of being two separate pieces. A garment and hood, which are two separate pieces, are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,230 by Sivret et al. In this reference, the hood is used as a hood, face shield, and neck tube. However, this garment and hood combination requires the use of many drawstrings. The hood as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,604 by Geller includes a detachable face mask. This mask is not storable, such that the wearer must keep track of the mask. Similarly, in both U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,004 by Koester and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,077 by Humbrecht, Velcro is used to attach masks to both a cap and a hood, again keeping the masks separate from both the cap and the hood. This is inconvenient for the wearer.
The masks taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,004 by Koester and 5,546,604 by Geller both completely cover the face of the wearer and are made of mesh. This mask is not warm enough for a wearer in inclement weather. The purpose of the mask by Koester is for protection against insects. The purpose of the mask by Geller is to protect the identity of the wearer.
Further, some of the masks within the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,340 by Frislie, include neck straps to keep the neck of the mask secure. These neck straps are cumbersome and can be dangerous for young wearers.
Headgear with integral goggles is also taught within the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,430 by Janusz teaches a headband, which uses Velcro to hold transparent or shaded eyeglass material in place against the bridge of the nose of the wearer. This reference also teaches a pocket in the headband into which the eyeglass material can be stored. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,510 by Daigle teaches a headband, which contains eye openings, over which transparent or shaded eyeglass material can be held in place with Velcro. A visor held by a headband is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,174 by Ritchey et al. This visor has plastic glasses fastened at the pivot points above the ears of the wearer on the headband. None of the references in the prior art, however, combine goggles with a protective headgear or hood.
Therefore, a protective headgear or hood is needed that is integral with a storable mask for convenience of the wearer. Further, a protective headgear or hood integral with a storable mask is needed that is versatile enough to keep as much or as little of the head, face, and neck of the wearer covered, as the wearer desires. Still further, a protective headgear or hood integral with a storable mask is needed such that the storable mask stores well inside the headgear or hood, when the mask is not in use by the wearer. Also, a protective headgear or hood is needed that is integral with goggles.
The hooded garment of the present invention has an integral, storable mask or goggles for use to protect the wearer against inclement weather, and particularly for use in outdoor cold weather sports, such as skiing or snowboarding. The mask has the shape of a filled-in, upside-down U. The edges of the U-shaped mask, with the exception of one to two inches on either end of the U, is attached to the hood, preferably sewn. The mask attachment is preferably recessed from the hood opening but has the shape of the hood opening. When wearing the garment, the wearer has the option of wearing the mask or storing the mask flush against the inside, back of the hood. Further, the mask is versatile enough to keep as much or as little of the head, face, and neck of the wearer covered, as the wearer desires. The hood and mask can be worn loosely, or can be tightened by the drawstring of the hood. In an alternate embodiment, the mask comprises a horizontal separation, which runs across the middle of the mask. The horizontal separation allows the wearer to wear only the upper half of the mask over the eyes and nose of the wearer, to wear only the bottom half of the mask over the mouth of the wearer, or to wear both halves of the mask together over their entire face. The hood of the hooded garment and the mask preferably does not include cumbersome, and potentially dangerous, neck straps, Velcro, or too many drawstrings.